


Владелец старого джипа

by SonGolifreya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantastic, Horror, Love and Hope, M/M, Romance, Violence, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonGolifreya/pseuds/SonGolifreya
Summary: Единственный, кто не попробовал - это Дерек.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 30





	Владелец старого джипа

Для описания помещения мало сказать, что оно мрачное. Нужно добавить эпитеты: гнетущее, давящее. Мерцала лампочка, наполняя пространство желтым тусклым светом. В комнате было немного «мебели»: стол, стул и криокамера. Все стены обвешаны различным оружием, а под свободными гвоздиками валялись мелкие ножи. Сравнительно мелкие, если говорить об оборотнях. Через окошко криокамеры отчетливо виднелись красные глаза, смуглая кожа и звериный оскал. Лидия сидела за столом и оцепеневшим взглядом смотрела на горящую свечу. Малия никак не могла найти себе место; единственное, что хоть как-то успокаивало — слежка за состоянием Скотта. Они пытались погрузиться в свои воспоминания, чтобы открыть непонятный временной портал. За их стараниями наблюдал Дерек. Он шумно дышал через нос и пытался успокоить сумасшедшее сердце. Он был благодарен волчьему богу, что никто не слышал его запахи страха и неуверенности. Ни одна живая душа не должна знать такую сторону вечно хмурого и серьезного Дерека Хейла. Стена засветилась ярко-зеленым светом, но тут же потухла, так и не набрав нужной интенсивности. В следующую секунду Лидия вышла из транса с легким криком, а МакКол вывалился из камеры.

— И?! — очень нервно, почти истерично спросил небритый оборотень. Малия накрыла Скотта пледом и притянула к себе, пытаясь согреть. По щекам банши катились слезы. Девушка уже вышла из транса, но, по всей видимости, эмоции никак не отпускали её сознание.

— Что «и»? Не видишь, портала нет, — глаза Малии засияли голубым. Она злилась больше на ситуацию, чем на Хейла. Просто нужно было сорваться. Голова Мартин повернулась к Дереку и слегка наклонилась.

— Я вспомнила, как он два года назад признался мне в любви. Эмоциональней воспоминания у меня просто нет, — Мартин наклонила голову и смотрела на тлеющий фитиль. Руки слегка дрожали. — Больше ничего нет… Нет.

— Что нам теперь делать? Мы должны придумать другой способ. Это не конец, — Малия металась взглядом от Дерека к Скотту, прося минимальной поддержки её надежд. Альфа только начинал приходить в себя, а хмуроволк, как не пытался, не смог скрыть свой взгляд, полный отчаяния. Он был похож на маленького щеночка, которого оставили впервые одного.

— Мы пропустили уже всех: Скота, меня, тебя, Малия, — рыжеволосая банши прикусила губу, пытаясь сдержать вновь нахлынувшие эмоции. Слишком живой была картина улыбающегося Стайлза в её голове. Она подняла глаза на Хейла. — Всех, кроме тебя, Дерек.

— Чем он может нам помочь?! Вспомнит, как пожалел Стайлза и обтер им стены не так сильно, как обычно? Лидия, о чем ты говоришь?! Они грызлись каждую минуту, проведенную вместе, — МакКол смотрел на взбесившуюся Малию уже осмысленными глазами, а вот Мартин не переставала сводить свои с Хейла. — Меня кто-нибудь слушает?!

— Я не идиотка, Дерек, — их зрительный спор альфа не решался нарушить. Никто, кроме их двоих, не понимал, о чем идет речь. Странные слова Лидии и кувыркающееся сердце Хейла были верным признаком тщательно скрываемой тайны.

— Иди в криокамеру. Другого выбора у нас нет.

— Хорошо, — в открывшиеся рты МакКола и Малии могла пролезть парочка пеликанов. Чтобы сам Хейл без споров и пререканий слушал кого-либо… Это ошеломило всех. Даже Лидия не ожидала такой быстрой реакции. Значит, она была права в своих убеждениях. Это заставило уголки её губ слегка дрогнуть.

Дерек сделал два шага, по пути снимая с себя футболку. Перед самой камерой он скинул с себя и джинсы, оставшись в глупых боксерах с Патриком на пятой точке. Мартин опять загадочно улыбнулась. Мужчина только рыкнул на такое поведение и сделал шаг внутрь. До тех пор, пока температура не упала до критического уровня, оборотень принял вид волка и клубочком улегся на дно, закрывая глаза. Он не стал пыхтеть и скулить, как МакКол и койот. Он и так слишком сильно опозорился. По мышцам побежал озноб, и темное сознание принялось наполняться красками.

Хейл стоял посреди своего фамильного дома. Целого дома. Ни намека на пожар. Все доски были целы. Необугленная крыша и хороший ремонт. Только совсем ему незнакомый. Глупые обои со звездами и планетами… Если бы не роскошный диван, на который в удивлении уселся Хейл, то подумал бы, что попал в детскую или в комнату Стилински. В нос вбивался запах яблочного пирога и цветов в вазе. По всем последним данным, он должен был попасть в свои самые сильные воспоминания, связанные со Стайлзом. Но все, что он видел, не существовало никогда. Оборотень уловил еще один знакомый запах, от которого из пальцев непроизвольно полезли когти, пропарывая дорогую обивку. Он готов был прыгнуть в любую секунду.

— Сколько лет прошло, племянничек, а ты до сих не можешь меня видеть без оскала и порчи имущества, — в гостиной появился Питер с розовым полотенцем на плече и черном фартуке мясника; странное сочетание, — он, между прочим, стоит целых пять тысяч.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Дерек проигнорировал вопрос от жадного миллионера и перешел к самой сути. В последний раз они закрыли его в доме «Эхо». Ситуация приобретала все новые и новые «необычности». Питер вскинул бровь. Сразу видно: семья.

— Я здесь живу, — Хейл-старший отряхнул брюки сзади и сел на стул, который стоил не меньше дивана, — а вот какого черта забыл здесь ты, мне не совсем понятно. По моим данным, у вас там супервстреча стаи. А ты сидишь здесь.

— Что? — глаза оборотня приобрели вновь спокойный изумрудный оттенок. Мозг кипел от нехватки информации. Нужно было аккуратно выяснить все подробности. Он никак не мог услышать голос направляющей его Лидии. Полная тишина. — Что я, по-твоему, должен делать?

— Забрать Стайлза и вести мамочку-волчицу на собрание, — Питер пытался скрыть свою усмешку. Только запах веселья и радости выдал его с потрохами. Однако, Дерек не спешил кидаться на своего дядю с кулаками. Волк внутри него прижал от смущения уши. «Мама-волчица». — Он уже третий час спит в твоей комнате. Ваши там вечные разборки превратили мой дом, — на эту фразу Хейл-младший оскалился, — наш дом в отель.

— Что произошло? — Дерек сцепил пальцы в замок и с интересом посмотрел на Питера. Он пытался не кинуться под дверь Стилински при первом упоминании его местоположения. С каждой минутой становилось все сложнее себя контролировать.

— Тебя по ходу сильно приложили в последней драке, — Питер засвистел, руками показывая, насколько сильно, — мы пытались унять стайку взбесившихся омег. Странно звучит слово «стая», применямое к омегам, но все же. Эти паршивцы потрепали нам нервы, но мы справились без потерь. У вас по этому поводу сходка.

— Я про дикую охоту, — передать словами выражение лица дяди невозможно, только рисовать.  
Он проморгался, сгоняя недоумение:

— Ты бы еще спросил, как оборотни справлялись с динозаврами. Это было почти пять лет назад.

— Пять лет назад? — волчье сердце грозилось не выдержать и остановиться от услышанного. Он даже не пытался скрывать удивление. Воспоминание не может быть из будущего. Это Дерек понимал слишком хорошо. Неужели он в трансе видит их будущее? То, что они получат, если Стайлз вернется или не получит при другом раскладе? Теперь голова гудела от мыслей и идей. — Мы все-таки смогли ужиться.

— Иногда так уживаетесь, что остальные спать не могут. Был бы альфой, обратил бы уже давно, — Хейл-младший наклонил голову, пряча румянец. Он был слишком рад, чтобы злиться на стандартные шуточки. Питер посмотрел на часы. — Вы уже опаздываете. Поторопись.

— Моя комната, говоришь? — вопрос чисто для галочки. Он уловил замедленный пульс Стилински. Стоило поднапрячься для этого. Улыбка, уже не скрываемая, растянулась на его лице. Питер буркнул что-то про подранные простыни, но внимание уже было занято совсем другим.

«Стайлз»

В своих мыслях оборотень не заметил, как стоит перед дверью когда-то своей комнаты. Он держится за ручку, силясь не раскрошить в опилки, но повернуть, чтобы открыть. Страх не увидеть знакомое лицо — хотя и запах, и сердце уже выдали Стилински — был почти осязаемым. Глубоко вздохнув, Дерек отнес это решение к самым тяжелым в своей жизни. Убить Питера было проще. Выдох.

Дверь бесшумно раскрылась, и Хейл шагнул в комнату. Кровать была пуста. Сердце упало куда-то на первый этаж, воздух улетучился из груди. Волк внутри протяжно заскулил. Запах одурманивал сознание. Глаза, правда, откровенно врали. Он сделал еще один неуверенный шаг, шатнувшись в сторону. В этот момент, кто-то прыгнул ему на спину, обвивая ногами, и больно укусил за ухо.

— Всех можно застать врасплох, — знакомый голос и приятное тепло обожгло кожу и сознание. Дерек замер, будто его ударил шокер. Он схватил поудобнее ноги Стилински на автомате. — Что, даже не будешь скалиться? Хмуроволк? Эй.

Хейл поднес парня к кровати и аккуратно положил. Все тот же Стайлз. Чуть старше, парочка морщин, слегка больше отросшие волосы, новые родинки, но это был он. Смотрел так же, как и всегда: дерзко, с вызовом. Брови Дерека немного изогнулись в немом сожалении и радости. Сейчас его не волновало, в каком времени он находится, пусть в него всадят обойму аконитовых пуль, но он поцелует Стилински.

Губы Стайлза были такими же мягкими, как и в их первую ночь вместе. Горячими. Этого тепла ему, наверно, не хватало больше всего. Язык с уверенностью скользнул в ротовую полость, встречая на своем пути сопротивление в виде чужого. Руки Стайлза обвили его шею, пробуждая довольный рык. Дерек понимал, что это все иллюзии, но сейчас он был счастлив. Больше ему ничего не надо было. Рядом слышалось, будто его зовут по имени. Хейл понимал, что зовет его наверно, кто-то из стаи, но не хотел отрываться. Пришлось.

— Дерек, ты вообще меня слушаешь? — Стилински стоял посреди гостиницы. Хейл принялся смотреть по сторонам, пытаясь понять, куда опять его занесла нелегкая. Дом опять принял знакомый вид. Вид сгоревшего дома. Стайлз стоял и тыкал в него своим пальцем. Даже сейчас он мог понять, в какой момент жизни закинуло видение.

— Чего тебе здесь надо? — теперь это точно было воспоминание. Хоть что-то пошло по плану. Осталось только смотреть и наслаждаться. — Ты же помнишь, что эта частная собственность?

— Это топ из самых занудных и бесячих фраз от тебя. Я пришел узнать, где ты пропадаешь, — Стилински скрестил руки на груди. Он вновь забыл, что уши оборотня не обманешь. Сердце предало своего хозяина, на секунду замерев.

— Хватит врать, — комнату заполнил запах страха, нервозности и досады. Дерек изогнул бровь и спустился к мальчишке. На дворе стояло лето, поэтому на оборотне были только шорты. Мышцы играли при каждом шаге. — Ты что, сглотнул сейчас? Стайлз, — волк протянул свою любимую гласную букву.

— Люди иногда сглатывают слюну, Дерек. Я могу плюнуть здесь. Только вот с моей спины еще не сошли синяки от шкафчиков, а череп выглядит лучше без лишних трещин, — Стилински хотел тыкнуть пальцем в тело Хейла, но замер в сантиметре от груди. Отсутствие майки очень сильно сбивало. — Не хочешь надеть футболку?

— Тебя что-то не устраивает? — оборотень почти навис над парнем. Аромат возбуждения коснулся его ноздрей. Волк внутри заурчал в предвкушении. Он уже устал играть в кошки-мышки или, лучше сказать, в салки со Стилински. Дерек положил ладонь на плечо Стайлза и сжал его. Улыбка без его ведома легла на лицо.

— Наличие всего остального, — кто угодно мог говорить о бесполезности Стилински, как части стаи, но его ум уже спасал их несколько раз, и еще не раз спасет. Этот маленький придурок специально пришел к нему. Желание добавилось к возбуждению. — Делай то, что давно хочешь, хмуроволк, я устал ждать.

Больше ронять слова смысла не было. Пора действовать. Хейл впился губами в податливые губы Стилински, выбивая из обоих воздух от наслаждения. Парень не собирался уступать в этом сплетении языков, подначивая волка внутри бороться за первенство. Стайлз вцепился в талию Хейла мертвой хваткой, а тот обхватил ладонями его лицо, предотвращая излишнее мельтешение и движения. Недолго продлился их поцелуй. Подросток разорвал его первым, опускаясь на колени и без толики смущения снимая с оборотня остатки одежды. Рука прошлась вдоль напряжённого члена с выступающей смазкой. Дерек нахмурился, чтобы не заскулить, как побитая псина. Стон так и не смог сдержать, когда губы плотно сжались на головке, а ловкий язык начал совершать круговые движения. Совмещая активные движения головой и руку, Стайлз смог добиться звездочек перед глазами Хейла. Оборотень был близок к оргазму, поэтому резко отстранил от себя улыбающегося парня. Умный какой.

Дерек медленно раздел подростка и посмотрел на желанное тело. Бледный, с россыпью родинок, он был таким близким и домашним, что сердце непроизвольно забилось чаще. Он просто подвел парня к старому дивану и усадил на колени, принявшись подрачивать. Пальцы аккуратно легли на задний проход Стилински. Он выгнул бровь, когда первый палец без особого сопротивления проник внутрь. Стайлз только хихикнул. Всегда вооружен.

Облизавшись, оборотень приставил ко входу напряженную головку, медленно проникая в желаемую тесную и теплую тесноту. Стайлз выгнулся дугой от удовольствия, прикрывая глаза. Когда весь член погрузился, Дерек смог выдохнуть, чтобы набрать воздуха побольше и начать равномерно двигаться. По лицу Стилински было видно, что он еще не до конца привык, но, спустя пять минут, сам уже подмахивал бедрами. Руки подростка уперлись в накаченную грудь Хейла, пытаясь найти чувство опоры. Стоны наполнили комнату, окутывая, словно мелодией сирен, сознание. Их две сложные и запутанные жизненные пути, наконец, сплелись в один. С каждым толчком Дерек клялся, что никогда не отпустит этого паренька от себя. Он потерял слишком много, чтобы отпустить и его.

«Стайлз, я не могу потерять тебя. Я…»

— Дерек, очнись! Дерек! Портал открылся! Да очнись же ты! — Скотт и Малия орали наперебой, пытаясь разбудить волка. Он подскочил и оскалился, возвращаясь в свою человеческую форму.

Дверь из их бункера засветилась ярко-зеленым светом. Все четверо переглянулись между собой. Малия, Скотт и Лидия рванулись туда. Хейл прислушался. Сердец в этом здании было четыре, но на поверхности… На поверхности забилось еще одно. Волк опять сменил человека и бросился наверх. Его вел звук, а вскоре и запах.

Дерек увидел его, когда Стилински пинал свой джип по колесу и грязно матерился из-за его неисправности. Ноги сменили руки и начали колотить по капоту. Дерек тявкнул, как последняя довольная собачка. Подросток замер.

— Делай то, что давно хочешь, хмуроволк, — последнюю часть пути, разделявшую их, Хейл бежал на двух ногах. Хорошо, что была ночь.

Казалось, прошла вечность, когда он в последний раз видел его старое худи, потертые кеды и джинсы. Немного осунувшиеся плечи, но запах совершенной радости ласкал нос. Может быть, дом Дерека сгорел, но с этим несносным и раздражающим подростком он готов построить новый. Посадить Стайлза посреди поля и возводить стены вокруг. Защитить. Ни одному сверхъестественному существу не давать касаться его хрупкой, как пергамент, кожи. Владелец старого джипа — вот все, что нужно было Дереку Хейлу для счастья.

— Стайлз, — оборотень обнял со спины Стилински. У кого-то из них хрустнул позвоночник, — Стайлз.

— Ты голый, — Стилински сдавленно пискунл.

— Я люблю тебя, — Дерек слышал, как сердце сына шерифа остановилось, — нам придется направляться домой в этом положении. Я не отпущу тебя больше.

— Ты голый, — Стилински улыбнулся, — я тоже тебя люблю. И вернусь домой в обнимку, только сначала надень трусы, что я подарил. Не стоит пугать людей.

— Стайлз.


End file.
